wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Acceptance
Acceptance is the fourth episode of the US Series. Synopsis Ryan's efforts to reconcile with his sister cause Wilfred to have a shocking experience at doggy day care. Plot Ryan Newman returns home from a jog to find a doggy bag of food on his porch, left by his sister Kristen Newman. He knows that she is trying to help him, but it irritates him, so he and Wilfred (US) steak out his house. While waiting for Kristen to show up, Wilfred starts rubbing his anal glands on Ryan's car mat, and Ryan squirts Wilfred with a squirt gun that looks like a real handgun to stop. They hear his sister scream, when she falls down the porch steps, spraining her ankle. Feeling guilty, Ryan tells Wilfred that he can't watch him the next day, and Wilfred gets mad because he wanted to start a band. Ryan and Jenna take Wilfred to a doggy day care, so he can take his sister to work. Wilfred befriends a large stuffed bear, and Ryan and Jenna leave Wilfred at the daycare with Darryl. While taking his sister around, she proves to be a pain, before finally lighting up towards Ryan a little towards the end. When Ryan returns to the daycare to pick up Wilfred, he notices Wilfred acting strange. Wilfred tries to take bear with him, but Darryl tells him that the bear stays with him. While in Ryan's basement, Wilfred pisses himself, and tells Ryan it's a cry for help. They go for a walk and get ice cream, when Ryan realizes that Wilfred has been molested. While talking about it, Ryan promises Wilfred that he'll never have to go back to the center, and Wilfred tells Ryan that they have to save bear. Ryan gets upset, and accuses Wilfred of manipulating him just so he can keep the stuffed bear. Ryan takes his sister around the next day, and Wilfred goes back to the center. While getting his hair cut, Ryan gets a call from Wilfred, saying that Darryl is trying to molest him again. Kristen starts trying to push Ryan into being a lawyer again, and Ryan tells her to stop trying to be his mom, and to be there for him as a sister. Kristen doesn know if she will be willing to change, so Ryan says he will just have to learn to accept her for who she is. Ryan rushes to the center, and picks Wilfred up, and tells Darryl that he isn't his sex toy. Darryl takes the bear from Wilfred, and Ryan pulls out the squirt gun on Darryl, and has Wilfred grab the bear from Darryl. Darryl realizes it's a squirt gun, and Ryan and Wilfred run out. While driving home, Wilfred thanks Ryan for saving him, and Ryan hands Wilfred the car mat, for him to rub his anal glands on. Ryan and Wilfred are later seen jamming together for the band that Wilfred wanted to start, and Wilfred just using to Bear to gang up on Ryan. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * Ed Helms as Darryl Featuring *Gabrielle Wagner as Woman *Nikki Hahn as Little Girl Featured Music *Bettie Wilson - "The Way I Still Love You" Continuity *Kristen is trying to help Ryan out, because he is unemployed, she tried to get him a job in "Happiness". *Jenna has been using Ryan to watch over Wilfred since "Happiness". Notes * Bear is introduced. * Wilfred's love for peanut butter is introduced. Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: * Wilfred uses Ryan's rug to exfoliate his anal glands. * Wilfred eats Ryan's burrito but then spits it out on the counter upon finding out there's onions in it. * Wilfred wants to know if Kristen has ever tried just licking balls instead of busting them. * Wilfred chews on Jenna's underwear. * Ryan uses a squirt gun to get Wilfred to stop rubbing himself on his mat. * Wilfred says he can't be racist because he can't see color. * Wilfred is afraid of being alone in a house by himself. * Wilfred chases his tail around in circle. * Jenna and Ryan drop Wilfred off at the dog day care. * Wilfred befriends a stuffed bear (Bear). * Wilfred pees on the wall as a cry for help. * Wilfred licks Darryl's balls because they're covered in peanut butter. * Ryan says that Wilfred critiques his poops. * Ryan trains Wilfred to sit and Wilfred admits humans have superior intellect. * Wilfred explains the difference between his sensitive ears and regular human ears. * Wilfred runs out of Ryan's basement in search of two female dogs having sex. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 1 (US)